


i'm in the ocean of light

by pikasoos



Category: VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompts by me/namikaze_jkc from the VIXX 3 Sentence Ficathon Round 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. vixx, petty as greek gods

**Author's Note:**

> Here is where I continue to use Nell lyrics as fic titles--- title is taken from Nell's Ocean of Light.

As gods, they were used to being idolized by the people, worshiped even. They were, in human terms, all that. The bees knees, _the_ big thing. 

("I think 'the bees knees' went out of fashion around thirty years ago, gramps." Sanghyuk smirked, ducking a wayward arrow courtesy of Hakyeon.

"Oh shush, you know how hard it is to keep up with what's in vogue every millenia!")

Then again, times had changed. Years had passed, and eventually people moved on from their gods. They idolized pop stars now, followed every trend obsessively as if these commoners could save them with their catchy bops and synchronized dancing.

("Well, they are pretty catchy." Wonshik admitted, only for Taekwoon to whack him on the back of the head with his shield.)

But really, was a little respect too much to ask?

"I am going to incinerate them--" Jaehwan seethed, and oh fuck, that definitely wasn't a good place to put the lightning bolt-- 

"You can't deny that it's genius though." Sanghyuk was sitting on his throne, sipping some of Jaehwan's wine and enjoying the chaos around him. "I wish I had thought of it."

"You're not exactly helping..." Hongbin said from his spot as Wonshik tried to placate the wine god, patting his hyung on the back with murmured reassurances. Jaehwan's lower lip trembled dangerously, pointing an accusing finger at the figures below. 

"They drew a penis on my statue's forehead-- I'm incinerating their city and that's final--- let me go, Wonshik--"


	2. leo/any, would you like fries with that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone needs a disgruntled Jung Taekwoon in a Burger King costume in their life.

_"This is the third time this week, Taekwoon hyung." Jaehwan sighed. "I know it's not exactly ideal, but Wonshik's on leave, and neither Hongbin nor Sanghyuk can do a double-shift. You can't keep scaring our customers away."_

_Taekwoon merely sat on his chair, face impassive before he nodded. Jaehwan reached out to pat his friend on the shoulder, sighing in relief._

_"I swear, you're a total lifesaver! I'll treat you to lattes for a month, how does that sound?"_

So that was how Jung Taekwoon wound up on counter duty at Burger King for the third straight day. It had been a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't exactly sure. He wasn't even this type of person; he wasn't so easily bought by worldly possessions. 

But then again, he had sold out for coffee so maybe he needed to rethink his life choices---

"Hello!" Oh, a customer-- and oh shoot, it was Cha Hakyeon from his statistics class-- abort, _mission abort_ \-- "Oh, Taekwoonie! I didn't know you worked here, you look so cute in that vest!"

"Hello, welcome to Burger King." He can't believe that his first proper conversation with his attractive classmate is about what he'd like to order. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the Four-Cheese Jr. Whopper please." 

"Okay." 

"Taekwoonie, you forgot to ask whether I would like any fries with that." This was just getting more embarrassing by the minute. Taekwoon sighed, his cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Would you like any fries with that?" Hakyeon nodded approvingly, smiling. 

"Yes, please." An awkward pause followed that before Taekwoon realized that he was supposed to get Hakyeon's order, fumbling a little as he typed the order in the system. How was he going to survive this--


	3. hakyeon, oversized clothes

"That's mine."

Hakyeon turns around, eyebrow raised because Taekwoon normally doesn't speak in the morning unless he's had an acceptable amount of coffee in him. Hakyeon tries to hide the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, failing miserably as he fights to keep his tone neutral. "Come again?"

"That's my sweater." Taekwoon repeats, and Hakyeon is both startled and pleased when there's a warm presence behind him, sturdy arms wrapping around his waist. It's rare when Taekwoon instigates the touching, even more so when he rests his head against Hakyeon's back.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I borrowed it. It's comfy."

"You look small in it." A soft laugh escapes Hakyeon's lips, looking down at Taekwoon's arms around his waist. True, the black sweater is more suited to Taekwoon's build and the sleeves go way past his arms, but Hakyeon doesn't really mind at all. 

And he knows for a fact that Taekwoon doesn't either.


	4. VIXX, magical girl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love VIXX. I love Ultra Maniac the anime. That is all.

_“This is a really bad idea.” Sanghyuk says flatly as Jaehwan types something into his mini computer. It’s bad enough that they’re skipping fifth period but now his friend is in full Magic Kingdom garb and why oh why does Sanghyuk find it hard to say no to his best friend?_

_His friend pouts at him, but he can’t move much since the spell is still being loaded onto the computer. “Don’t be silly, Hyukkie. I thought you wanted to make the soccer team and impress Hakye—“ He’s cut off when the younger clamps a hand over his mouth, looking around for anyone who might have heard them. “You’re too loud.”_

_“C’mon—once the potion is complete, you’ll be able to wow Hakyeon with your soccer skills and make the team!_

"Trust me, he says." Sanghyuk grumbles, wringing his hands. "It will be okay, I practiced my spellwork, he says--" 

"I'm sorry." Jaehwan's voice is small, shoulders hunched and Sanghyuk feels terrible since his friend only wants to help, but. Despite being a wizard ("A magic boy, assigned to protect the world from evil!" Jaehwan had exclaimed once to the detriment of Sanghyuk and Hongbin.), Jaehwan isn't really... adept at spells. Or potions. Or disguises. Or anything magical-related for that matter.

"It's not that bad." Hongbin is desperately trying to keep a straight face and failing, and Sanghyuk really wonders why he's friends with such cruel people. "You're pretty tall, taller than the rest of the people trying out even. You'll have his attention in no time." 

"I'm pretty sure that he knows that Han Sanghyuk is supposed to be a guy." Sanghyuk says wryly, gesturing to himself, all long legs and brown hair that currently reached down his back. It feels weird, having too much hair, but then again, he's also missing important body parts, which is even weirder. "Which, I'm currently not right now."


	5. n/leo, competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my drafts quite some time ago, and I couldn't resist using a snippet of it for this prompt because it fits so well.

His name was Jung Taekwoon, born in 1990 like Hakyeon himself. He was the dark horse of the archery world, having emerged from the shadows in the 2012 Indoor Archery World Championships to win the rookie award. His performance the following years were even better, proving that he wasn't a one-hit wonder by bagging third place overall for the next two years. There were even talks of him winning in 2015, but a leg injury forced him to sit out the tournament, much to the uproar of several fans and critics. Now he was back and better than ever, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake as he climbed to the top of the archery world once again. 

Jung Taekwoon's face was expressionless, even as he shook Hakyeon's hand. He was slightly taller, with broad shoulders and an imposing build that contrasted with Hakyeon's slim build. 

"Good luck, Taekwoon-ssi. May the best archer win." Hakyeon smiled, and was pleasantly surprised to see the corners of Taekwoon's lips turn up a little. There was a familiar expression in his eyes, one that Hakyeon knew very well.

Unlike Taekwoon, he had been training in archery since he was seven, and competing since he was twelve. There was just something... _freeing_ about taking aim and letting the arrow fly across the air until it found its mark. That split second where everything rode on whether his arrow would hit the target. That rush of adrenaline.

This was going to be an interesting match, to say the least.


	6. ken/hyuk, professional gamers meeting at a tournament

_Winner: OneKen_

Sanghyuk scowls at the screen, putting his controller down before removing his helmet. OneKen may have won this round, but Sanghyuk has more than a few wins under his own belt against his rival, thank you very much. Besides, the main tournament is still in the afternoon, he has plenty of time to think of ways on how to annihilate OneKen on the battlefield.

He wanders around the booths for now, sandwich in hand as he takes a look at what the others are doing. Hakyeon is manning the registration booth with a very unenthusiastic Taekwoon, Wonshik is trying out the Dance Revolution game, and Hongbin is queuing for Park Hyoshin's autograph. Just a typical normal day for Han Sanghyuk, aka SasuHyuk, aka the next winner of the Starlight Gaming Competition 2016.

"Oh, sorry--" A guy bumps into Sanghyuk, smiling apologetically. "I was wondering where the buffet table was, but the stadium is a lot bigger than I thought."

"Tell me about it, I got lost trying to find the Naruto Arena display." The guy brightens at the mention of Naruto Arena, smiling widely and holy shit, that is an attractive smile. 

"You like Naruto? I know someone who likes it as well, though I'm more of a One Piece fan--"

"Are you kidding, Naruto is the coolest anime ever-- and Sasuke is the best character of the lot--" Okay, now smiley, attractive guy is definitely amused, and Sanghyuk feels like blushing, but he still has an image to keep. He's SasuHyuk, the mysterious gamer who knocks these seniors out of the ballpark.

"I'm Lee Jaehwan. Nice to meet a fellow gamer who loves anime like I do."

"Han Sanghyuk-- it's nice to meet you too-- do you like gopchang?" Smooth, Sanghyuk, very smooth.


	7. leo/ken; aegyo training

Taekwoon knew that he wasn't exactly the most outgoing person in VIXX; he was actually quite boring, and it had worried him when he and Wonshik were set to do promotional activities for LR. Of course, that had been okay, but now he needed to be ready for upcoming comebacks, and there was no way he was going to let people fluster him again, no sir. He needed to be trained, and if that training included lessons on how to be cute, fluffy and adorable, he was going to go through with it with his teeth gritted and dignity intact.

He should have known though that Jaehwan wasn't going to let him get away with any of those things.

"Okay hyung, you need to pitch your voice a little higher. Try again!" Jaehwan was enjoying this far too much, and he didn't even falter when Taekwoon glared at him. The brat.

Taekwoon sighed, before he did the phrase Jaehwan had taught him. "I dreamed I saw---" He didn't get very far when Jaehwan shook his head vigorously, expression displeased. "Remember what else I said!"

This was excruciating. "I dweamed I thaw a ghoth."

"At least try to look alive, hyung."


	8. hakyeon/wongeun, all i see is you

Hakyeon's doing that thing again, the one where he's silently sulking and it is taking all of Wongeun's self-control not to pull over and kiss him. The cameras are still on, and he isn't that stupid to risk everything for one stolen kiss. ~~(Actually, he is. But he isn't stupid enough to bring Hakyeon down with his bad decisions.)~~

Wongeun must have been silent a little too long, because Hakyeon places a warm hand on top of his own, startling him out of his reverie. The camera's been turned off already, and "Hey. You do know that I'm not actually mad, right? I know you're busy."

"I've watched some videos though!" Wongeun pipes up, determined not to let his lack of VIXX knowledge get him down. "I saw you dance 24 Hours dressed as Sunmi--"

"Wongeun--" Hakyeon's cheeks are turning a very pretty shade of pink and Wongeun smiles, reaching over to pinch them affectionately. Hakyeon bats his hands away immediately, trying and failing to give him the intimidating hyung face.

'What? You were amazing---"

"I like how you always seem to notice me in these performances, Wongeunnie..." Oh, so that's where the snark's hiding.

"All I see is you anyways, so of course I notice you." Silence fills the car, and Wongeun knows he's messed up because his brain-to-mouth filter failed him and now Hakyeon won't speak to him and why isn't he saying anything-- 

"You're ridiculous." Hakyeon shakes his head, expression fond as he reaches over to mess up Wongeun's hair. "Truly and utterly ridiculous."


	9. hakyeon/any, figure skater turned hockey player

Only fifteen minutes remained until their first game, and Hakyeon had already gone through a good portion of Jaehwan's sweet stash and his own cartons of banana milk. He wasn't even a sweets person, but he felt like he needed something to chew on. To help him think of strategies, he said. 

Taekwoon didn't buy it one bit, eyes following Hakyeon's movements. He didn't have the typical build of a hockey player, lacked the broadness and the strength that were usually associated with the sport. Hakyeon was tall, yes, but he was slimmer and moved with a grace that had surprised everyone when he had been first transferred to the team. He was quick and it was one of the reasons Taekwoon had placed him in the starting lineup.

However, he was also used to doing things a certain way, and Taekwoon often had to pull him back in whenever Hakyeon veered off on his own. He watched the way Hakyeon's fingers tighten their grip around his hockey stick before he walked over to him. "I thought you didn't get nervous."

Hakyeon turned around, brows furrowing before he starts chuckling. "Me, nervous? I'm not nervous. C'mon, you know very well I own the ice, Taekwoonie."

"As a figure skater, yes. But this is hockey, and I'm not losing the chance to win the damn trophy just because you got cocky." Taekwoon folded his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing as he studied Hakyeon's face. Hakyeon didn't back down either, jaw set as he stared back at Taekwoon. "This is a team sport, and you're a part of this team whether you like it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This had way more tension in my head, but-- yes ;; I remember a Disney movie with this plot though haha)


End file.
